BFG10K (Q3)
In Quake 3 Arena, the BFG10K is a weapon that quickly fires deadly globs of Plasma. These globs can kill an unarmored and healthy target in one hit, and inflict a large splash damage around the point of impact. Only a few maps have it. The BFG10K is one of the only guns that when the player kills him/herself with it, instead of saying he/she killed himself, it comes up as '...... should have used a smaller gun.'. BFG stands for Big F*cking Gun, although it is referred to as Big Freaking Gun. Some even refer to it as "Big Fragging Gun". Strategies *The BFG10K is a very versatile weapon that can take out multiple foes quickly. It's essentially a Rocket Launcher with the rate of fire of Plasma Gun (so it is very different from the one in Quake 2), which makes it a great room clearer. If your target is jumping, it should be shot on the floor near them. Make sure to keep on moving so that it'll be harder for them to figure out where you are. *Against one person, the BFG can wipe the target out easily: it can wipe out an unarmored and healthy target in one blast. If a target gets near a point of impact, splash damage will take off most of, if not all of his health. Try to lure a target into a closed area, so that it'll be harder for him to avoid splash damage. *If you're fighting somebody that has the BFG, try to get into an open area so that it's harder for them to make a direct impact. Always be on the move and jump, even though the BFG's splash damage hurts, you'll be able to survive the blast. BFG has the one of smallest splash radius between missile based weapons. Single BFG blasts will deal relatively low damage compared to a rocket or grenade blast; due to damage could rapidly fall down depending on the target's distance to the center of the blast. *Areas that have the BFG are usually hotly-contested areas. If you can, try to take control of the area the BFG is in at the start of the match. If not, try to slip in and take out the possessor behind his back, then finish off anybody that's left with it. If there are too many people, just ignore it. It's not worth constantly getting killed just for one weapon. If you do get control of the area near the BFG, remember that extra BFGs only give out one extra unit of ammo (this does not apply in Quake Live, where each extra BFG will give you 10 more BFG cells), so be cautious, because the other players will also have this advantage, since it is multiplayer. *Whenever you see BFG ammunition packs laying on the ground pick them up to reduce the BFG users' effectiveness in the map, whether you have the weapon or not. *BFG is most useful on "Capture the Flag", as it can shoot out whole base in matter of seconds. *When using the BFG, try to fire one shot at a time. Its high rate of fire, combined with its low ammo reserve, can quickly eat up your ammo. Look for ammo packs deliberately. *Along with the explosives, BFG can harm its user. Category:Quake III Arena weapons Category:Weapons